Wings of Glass
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Oliver is an angel who wants to earn his wings. To do this, he must teach true love. But he doesn't know how till he meets a hot doctor named Enrique
1. Chapter 1

A/N: yes!!! my next chaptered story!!! sorry to those who read **My Porcelain Doll** that it took a long time to post the last chapter…I'm guessing y'all are saying I should stop writing OliverEnriques…I have too much, don't I? ah heck…can't help it! Because here's another one! enjoy!xD

**Wings of Glass**

_**Chapter One**_

"Hey 'liver…I heard you're entering status seraphus, if I may call it…" Johnny laughed.

Oliver frowned at the nickname. "Yes John, I am…" he answered anyway and sighed as he tried to move the two enormous feathery wings on his back.

The things didn't budge; he couldn't make them. His wings were encased in thick, clear, heavy glass.

"Is…" Oliver began, making his best friend look at him. "Is the exam hard?"

"The one you have to take to get your wings?" Johnny asked, having taken the same test long ago. "It…depends…"

The green-haired angel wrinkled his brow. "What do you mean?"

"The difficulty of the exam depends on the ability of the angel." said a voice.

Oliver and Johnny turned about to see their friend Robert, a purple-haired seraph who had earned his wings earlier than the redhead had.

"What do you know about exams?" the nervous angel asked, eager for information.

Robert shrugged. "The whole idea is simple, really." he said. "All you have to do is perform a good deed and presto…you're one of us."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Not exactly. The Boss is the one who decides what good deed you do."

Oliver trembled inside. "I've never met the Boss."

"The good deeds are performed on earth…" the redhead continued, pointing to land far below the cloud they were sitting on. "And usually, the time limit and difficulty are stated in the exam."

The greenette paled. "Th-there's a time limit?!" he asked incredulously.

"Relax…" Robert said. "The Boss has something for everyone." and out of his robe he took a folded piece of paper.

Johnny frowned. "You're the examiner?"

The purplette nodded and gave Oliver the note, who took it with shaking hands.

"Could…could Johnny see it?" he asked.

Robert nodded and the Christmas colored couple read the exam together.

"'Teach true love'?" the redhead frowned. "Damn. You got it hard, Oli."

"The difficulty's 'unknown' and the time limit's 'as long as it takes'? What does it mean?" the greenette asked.

The purple-haired seraph looked over their shoulders and let out a low whistle.

"That's odd…" he said. "The Boss doesn't give special exams on most days…unless…" he trailed off and eyed Oliver's wing span before snatching the exam note from them and heading off to the Office.

The green-haired angel looked clueless as Johnny looked indignant.

"I don't know what to do!" the former told the older seraph. "To whom will I teach it? Where? What about true love? There are many possible interpretations!"

"Don't worry Oliver…" said the redhead. "If it gets too hard for you I'll personally talk to the Boss." and then he added in a more concerned tone. "We're going to help you. Perhaps He'll allow it in these situations…but for now…" Johnny gripped Oliver's smooth shoulders and his hand slipped a bit on its smooth skin. "…you've got to try."

He escorted the greenette to the edge of the cloud, preparing him for Departure.

"Johnny…" Oliver protested weakly.

"I'll tell Robert you left." his best friend replied and pushed him off the sky.

The poor boy had hardly any time to scream as the incredible weight of his wings sped his descent toward Earth.

--

The loud rustle of leaves and a painful-sounding thud of something heavy caught the attention of Enrique Giancarlo. The young Italian doctor looked up from the medical book he was reading and saw, to his great surprise, a beautiful scantily clad boy looking like he fell from the tree.

Enrique stood up, mesmerized at the sight. Twigs and leaves were in the strange male's fluff of green hair. The milky pink of his skin was smothered with dirt. Pain was etched on his features and was swelling in large expressive lavender eyes in the form of tears…on his thighs and elbows, ugly blue green bruises were forming…

"Oh gosh!" the blonde man came to and ran to help him up. "Are…are you alright? Can you stand?"

Oliver coughed. "I…I…am f-fine…" he replied softly.

Enrique deduced the boy must be a foreigner. Angels, when on earth, speak human language with a certain strange, broken accent. Otherwise, they cannot speak the language well at all. Humans, on the other hand, cannot see their wings. Instead they can see two red spots of painful swollen skin on their backs. That is why angles prefer to be invisible and silent when helping other people.

Despite the angel's reply, the Italian checked him for fractures, dislocated joints and sprains.

"Does this hurt?" Enrique asked.

"Hurt?" Oliver did not know what the meaning of hurt was until the doctor flexed his ankle.

The patient inhaled sharply, eyes widened at the sensation. "Ow…" he mumbled.

"It hurts." Enrique concluded for him.

"Is…is that…w-what they…call p-pain?" the greenette asked as tears welled in his eyes again.

The Italian frowned at him for a few moments before shaking his head as if to clear it.

"It is pain." he replied kindly before supporting Oliver's back with one hand and placing the other hand under his legs in order to carry him and properly treat him at his home.

"Are you from around here?" Enrique asked as they trekked the empty park they were in, finding the exit.

"Wh-where…is h-here?" Oliver asked.

"Here is called France. I figured your accent was similar to its natives'." he replied.

The boy being carried shook his head slowly, not quite understanding.

"Oh." said the blonde. "Then where are you from?"

The greenette looked up and pointed to the sky with his free hand before looking back at Enrique with his large lilac-lavender eyes.

This gesture made the doctor laugh. Oliver thought it was a good sign and giggled a bit.

"My name's Enrique." said the Italian doctor, flashing a killer smile.

"M-my…n-name is…Oliver…" replied the angel, leaning into his savior's comfortable hold.

**TBC**

A/N: review me what you think as well as your questions incase you didn't understand some stuff in this chapter…enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yey! thanks for those who reviewed! …and thanks for those who hit too…xD unfortunately, I can't seem to receive any emails from in my gmail account…aAand that's has nothing to do with anything so…on with the fic! enjoy!xD

I hope I won't let you readers down! ((runs and hides))

**Wings of Glass **

**_Chapter Two_**

Oliver sat quietly on the edge of the couch in Enrique's apartment as its only resident prepared their meager dinner.

The angel cocked his head to the side as the blonde tripped happily about the small room, obviously very excited to have a guest in the house.

Carrying food and plates, Enrique bounced off to set the table, and clumsily enough, fell over in doing so.

In a frenzied rush, Oliver shot out of the couch despite his injury and stopped the doctor's painful landing.

The deafening sound of crashing plates resonated around the apartment before deathly silence reigned. The Italian cautiously opened his summer blue eyes to find strong slender arms wrapped around him in a protective embrace.

Enrique was surprised. The greenette was panting and pale, apparently exhausted from overworking himself. He was looking at the blonde with an expression of uncertainty, not sure whether he should have done what he did.

"A-are…y-you al-right?" the younger boy asked slowly.

The Italian eyed the shards of shattered porcelain and winced, imagining what could have happened to him. "Thanks." he said, smiling gratefully. "Man, I'm so maladroit. Sorry…I guess I was too excited. I don't have visitors that often…" and he launched a tirade of excuses and apologies.

Oliver only put an end to these when he gently placed his finger to Enrique's lips.

"H-hurts…" he whispered brokenly.

"What?" the doctor asked and looked at the patient's left leg. The strain of the fall worsened the boy's sprain and nerve ruptures were more evident.

"Damn…" he murmured and quickly carried the angel back to the couch. "Don't move." he ordered and cleaned the bruise, smeared it with ointment before winding thick bandage around the ankle tightly.

"Refrain from moving your leg." he advised. "That's an internal wound and your platelets are repairing damaged tissue. Movement will make your sprain worse."

Oliver failed to understand half the technical terms but nodded obediently nevertheless. A muscle twitched and he gave a small cry of pain.

Enrique looked up at him to see the delicate greenette crying. Blue eyes softened as he wiped away tears. "Ssh…it's okay…" he said kindly.

The pained boy sniffed and smiled. "Th-thank…you…"

The blonde returned the gesture for a few moments before coming to and fetching their dinner.

The two passed a pleasant meal.

--

"What on earth are you doing?" Johnny asked, radiating unearthly light that was quite out of place in the dark bedroom.

"I don't know." Oliver answered him off-handedly, shrugging his shoulders.

The good doctor was still up, clearing the dishes as well as the mess. He had delivered his patient to his sleeping quarters, instructing him to get a good night's rest.

"You've landed yourself in a peculiar position, Oli…" said the redhead, sitting on the bed where the angel lay.

The younger boy smiled. "I felt what the mortals call pain…" his smile was bitter as he indicated the huge cast on his foot.

Johnny let out a low whistle. "Er…sorry for pushing you off by the way…"

"It's alright…" Oliver answered in his off-handed way again, eyeing the space under the door where light from the kitchen and living room outside shone through.

The seraph frowned at his best friend's unusual reserve and wrapped an arm around him.

"What's up?"

Lavender met ocean-blue. Confusion and turmoil were evident in those large expressive eyes.

"I'm…feeling something else…" he confessed.

Johnny nodded in mock understanding. "I'm sure there's a 'may be' in between the 'I am' and 'feeling' and there's 'for someone' at the end."

The greenette was unable to speak for w few moments. "Don't push something that isn't true Jonathan…" he said sternly. "I'm not even sure—"

The redhead sighed. "Just take care of yourself…that's all." he said. "The Boss doesn't exactly want us to interfere. The decisions you do are your call…"

Oliver hung his head.

…

"Shall you come again tomorrow?"

"Only if you need me…"

And with a brilliant burst of light, the seraph returned to whence he came.

**TBC**

A/N: review me your questions in case you didn't understand some stuff in this chapter, the story is quite confusing…tell me what you think anyway, enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this story's going swell! and I'm happy…x3 BTW, **My Porcelain Doll **shall have a side story…watch out for it…have I mentioned that? erm…I'm mentioning it again because it's coming really REALLY soon…anyhow…on with this fic…

**Wings of Glass **

**_Chapter Three_**

Enrique was reluctant to leave his apartment. He had repeated his instructions to Oliver again and again not to leave the room. He doubt that boy could anyway, on account that he wouldn't be able to walk.

But still he was unsure of this decision. The incredible boy was capable of amazing feats…well, at least he thought he was.

"Doctor Giancarlo! Have you eaten breakfast?" asked a jolly voice.

The blonde looked up to the direction of the voice and saw his good friend Dr. Robert Jurgen, whom the hospital just hired a few weeks ago.

"Yes…" he answered him, distracted. "Why?"

Robert laughed. "You seem to be heading for the wall. Unless that's the new entrance and the hospital hasn't told me yet.

He looked ahead of him and blinked. Indeed, he was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to notice where he was going. He shook his head and followed the purple-haired man.

"What's with you today?" Robert asked. "You're usually Mr. Bright-and-Perky…"

Enrique smiled. "Hey listen…what would you do if you saw a really hot naked teen fall out of a tree and sprain his ankle?"

The German doctor frowned. "I'd…er…take whoever home and treat him or her I suppose…I take it this person is a male?"

The Italian nodded.

"Woah!" his friend exclaimed. "That's what happened during your Sunday night?"

"It's…nothing big…" Enrique argued.

"Gee Giancarlo," Robert shook his head in mock disapproval as he opened the door to their Diagnostics Clinic. "I pity the boy you took in with you…"

"Excuse ME Jurgen." the Italian scoffed. "I happen to hold a great deal of respect for him and would not in anyway take advantage of the situation. Besides, Oliver is my patient…"

The purplette raised an eyebrow. "His name is Oliver?"

"That's…that's what I wanted to talk to you about…" the younger doctor scratched his head.

Robert looked at him in concern as he made coffee for them both. "What's wrong?"

Enrique sighed. "Well…he speaks brokenly. It's not an accent I know. When I asked him where he lived, he pointed to the sky. AND he doesn't know what pain is. It's like, when he fell from the tree it was the first time he felt pain. It's only been our first night and it's clearly crazy to say that he's out of this world…but…oh I don't know. Differential diagnosis?"

The German had his back turned to him. The blonde did not see Robert smile.

"I can't give you a Differential now…" he replied, facing him. "There are too little symptoms…it could be anything from a tumor to a bad concussion. What do you want to prove?"

The Italian shrugged. "He's retarded?"

The older doctor frowned. "Can he read and write?" he asked.

"I haven't asked him to do so…yet…"

The purple-haired man nodded. "I can't give you a Differential."

Enrique lapsed into a thoughtful silence. It was one of those days where odd cases weren't pouring in and clinic duty proved trivial, hence, the Diagnostics specialists had all the time to themselves.

"You've got an interesting case, Giancarlo." the German remarked. "I'd like to see him."

"When his foot gets better, Jurgen…he fell from the tree remember?"

--

The hospital atmosphere proved too tense for the two doctors. Since they finished their session, they left early and parted ways home. Enrique was anxious to check on Oliver. Key rattled in the doorknob before the door swung open to reveal an utterly clean apartment.

"En-ri-que!" greeted a happy, gentle voice. Two delicate arms wrapped around him in a welcoming embrace and his vision became obscured by a quantity of grass-colored hair.

"O…Oliver?" the blonde asked in disbelief. The pained angel's strength left him and he stumbled. The former immediately dropped his bag to catch him and return him to the couch.

"H-hello…" the greenette said smiling as the doctor shut the door.

"Oli…" Enrique began in the same surprised tone. "What did you do?" he asked, beholding the clean, neat, organized living space along with its equally tidy bedrooms and bathroom.

"I c-cleaned…up y-your…apart-m-ment." the temporarily lame boy answered.

The doctor went back to him on the couch and tenderly tucked a sweat-drenched lock of hair behind his ear. "Why?"

Oliver gave him an innocent look. "I…l-like helping…y-you…"

Enrique sighed. "Oliver, didn't I tell you not to move? You'd exhaust yourself and your foot. You didn't have to clean my…apartment. But…thanks."

The angel's happiness was contagious.

--

"Johnny, I think I'm falling in love…"

The red-haired seraph wasn't paying attention. "Haven't you fallen off enough stuff?"

Oliver clicked his tongue impatiently. "No John! This is about Enrique…he seems to kind…I'm falling in love!"

Johnny shifted his position on the greenette's bed to look at him kindly. "You can see if he's really as kind as you think. You still know how to look inside mortals' hearts can you?"

The angel nodded enthusiastically. "It's a funny feeling…loving someone…"

"So…" his best friend asked after a while. "Have you done anything for your exam?"

Oliver frowned. "I still don't know what to do…" he confessed, quite embarrassed to be discovered procrastinating.

"Robert and I are trying to negotiate with the Higher Orders." the redhead said solemnly. "Rob figures the test was too vague, and if it were a special test, the Higher Orders could have given a sort of warning…"

The angel hung his head. "Sorry if I'm giving you guys such a hard time. I PROMISE I shall do something about my exam. In a day or two you guys wouldn't have to keep petitioning." he reassured. "I can handle this exam."

Johnny smiled and nodded, giving Oliver a sincere hug. "Take care of yourself, Oli…"

And the bedroom was dark once more.

The greenette stared unseeing at the infinite blackness. His feelings were rampaging inside him. There was an animal instinct to tell Enrique how he felt.

--

The door to the blonde doctor's room creaked open slowly. Oliver gazed fascinated at the sleeping man. A glimpse of smooth stomach peeked out from under his nightshirt, His form was a twisted comfortable position as in a stage of deep sleep and his mouth was slightly open.

As quiet as a cat, the angel climbed onto the mattress beside Enrique and hugged him from the back.

Taking Johnny's advice, the greenette decided to explore his crush's heart.

Lavender eyes slid closed in a surge of erethral power as his hand penetrated the slumbering boy's chest. Slender finger tips brushed against the fist-sized beating life source which immediately threw him into an endless horizon of dream, emotions, fantasies as Enrique took in a deep breath. Pleasantly enough, the young doctor's soul was quintessentially good. Oliver found himself suspended in a sunset hued abstract, feeling very relaxed…almost drugged. The angel enjoyed the sensation, but these did not give him the happiness the strange world offered…it was it's warmth.

He became lost in this love and fell asleep.

**TBC**

A/N: forgive any typo errors...and if your first reaction to this chapter was '_ang labo_'…or if you didn't understand anything, add your queries in your reviews and I shall answer…enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here's a treat…I'm publishing the next chapter…enjoy!xD

**Wings of Glass **

**_Chapter Four_**

Oliver's face scrunched up in pain in his sleep. Someone was incessantly poking his back and it hurt.

Then there was this especially hard poke.

"AAAGH!!"

"Oliver! I'm so sorry!"

The anger in lavender eyes quickly abated when he saw a reproachful face.

"Did I wake you?" Enrique asked.

The greenette remembered last night's events and blushed. "Sorry…if-f…I slep-pt with…y-you…" he mumbled.

"Oh it's all right…I had a great night anyway. " the doctor shrugged. "I was surprised at first but then it felt…fine." he paused. "Hey listen, I'll be going to the hospital for half a day. I wanted to let you do some tests for me, but then I saw pustules on your back and decided to treat…them…" he trailed off at the persistent gaze of his patient. "Sorry…" he ended quite lamely.

"Th-thank you…" said Oliver. "B-but you…did n-not need…t-to treat th-ose…s-sores. A-about th-the…te-st?"

The Italian nodded and helped him up. "Shall we conduct them in the living room over breakfast?"

The boy nodded.

"Oliver, do you know how to read?" Enrique asked, carrying the lame angel to the couch.

The addressed looked puzzled. "R-read…h-human-n?"

The doctor nodded and his patient shook his head.

"Okay…do you know how to write?"

To this, the greenette nodded enthusiastically. The blonde smiled in somewhat relief and offered him a pen and paper, as well as the coffee table to write on.

Oliver script was big, slow and loopy. His language was composed of decorated symbols and eerie pictographs. At the end of the page, he stopped, submerged in a sort of daze. Enrique stared at the undecipherable hieroglyphics; his brow was wrinkled in confusion.

There wasn't any language in the world that corresponded to the pale boy's.

"Could you translate this?" he asked.

"_The Spirit and the Bride say, 'Come!' Whoever thirsts, let him approach, and whoever desires, let him freely take the water of life. As for me, I warn everyone who hears the prophetic words of this book: If anyone adds anything to them, God will pile on him the plagues described in this book in this book. And if anyone takes away words from this book of prophecy, God will take from him his share in the tree of Life and the holy city described in this book. He who has declared all this says, 'See, I am coming soon!' Amen! Come Lord Jesus…"_

A distant tinkling tune escaped the angel'sunmoving lips. The small apartment was filled with the glory of hope as when any place does when a celestial being speaks.

Unexplainable fear and awe seized the doctor. The phenomena left as quickly as it came.

"What…was THAT?" Enrique began slowly. "Did you hear…feel that?!" he asked the boy.

Oliver dropped the pen, looking very much distressed. "Mm…s-s-s-sor-ry!"

--

"Well, he very much understands what you say and has a written language of his own." Robert said, examining the written document Enrique had brought for him. "I don't think he's mentally unstable. On the contrary, this…Oliver…is quite smart."

The pensive Italian doctor nodded at the diagnosis. He didn't bother telling his friend about the strange split-second event that occurred.

"How is your patient by the way?" the German followed up.

"On the way to recovery. " Enrique reassured. "I'll make him visit the hospital in a day or two."

Robert nodded. "I'll be looking forward to that."

--

"Man Oliver…you're really lucky to get a special exam…" a seraph elder of Johnny remarked. His name was Kai.

"I'm jealous!" his lover, also a seraph, whined playfully. "Y'know, I'd kill for an exam that hard."

"Don't kill…" Johnny mock warned and the ebony-haired angel beamed.

"Uhm…thanks guys, I think." Oliver smiled, peeking under his bandage, seeing his leg had properly healed.

The three celestial beings sat on his bed, illuminating the room with their radiance.

"So…" the bluenette grinned. "How's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boy friend…" the greenette frowned.

"Need tips?" the redhead asked.

Oliver was tempted to accept.

The apartment was silent when the blonde crept in. He did a quick, quiet search of his home and became distraught when he didn't find Oliver.

…until he heard soft murmurs coming from the boy's room.

"P-please…b-bless…En-ri-que. I…real-ly care…abo-ut h-him, you s-see…a-and, and g-guide him…th-that he m-may b-be…m-made saf-fe…f-from…h-harm…"

Oliver was kneeling by his bedside. Unseen to Enrique, Johnny, Kai and Rei were observing the peeking blonde quite keenly.

The said man listened to his patient's prayer and became touched at the boy's thoughtfulness. But from Almighty God to Amen, he did not once hear Oliver ask any favor from the Lord. When he was sure the angel had finished, he quietly came in.

"Oliver? Why are you still up?"

"I am…w-waiting for…y-you…" came the reply within the darkness.

"Why?"

"T-to say…th-thank you…"

A smile passed unnoticed. "Would you want me to turn on the light?"

"N-no…"

"Why not?"

"I sh-shall be…s-sleep-ing a-after I am…d-done…"

Without warning, Oliver was wrapped in a sincere hug that warmed his heart. Enrique wanted to tell the boy his utmost gratitude.

"Sleep well, Oli…" he said and turned to leave.

"En-ri-que?"

The blonde looked back and saw two large lavender eyes gleaming from under the sheets.

"Yes?"

"Stay."

He did not know why but he happily obliged and climbed into bed, taking the younger male into his arms.

Soon, both of them fell into the merciful delights of sleep.

**TBC**

A/N: wow...this chapter also ended in Oliver falling asleep...i lack vocabulary recently, again if y'all got any questions…or if you said _'ang labo' nanaman_…well, ask me in your reviews…enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hm…why is it that I feel like I'm in a hurry? oh well…HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! …enjoy!xD

**Wings of Glass **

**_Chapter Five_**

"Are you leaving already?" Robert asked Enrique, seeing that the young doctor had packed his bag.

"Yeah." the blonde smiled. "Would you want to leave together?"

"D'you know what your condition is called?" the purple-haired man asked laughingly as they left the hospital's glass doors. "Obsession. You're practically in love with your patient!"

"I'm not—"

"En-ri-que!"

Blue eyes widened in disbelief as he wheeled around. "Oliver?!"

True enough, the beautiful green-haired boy was waving at him enthusiastically. His leg was looking quite better.

"W-why are you here?" he asked as the greenette hugged him; he couldn't resist nuzzling his hair. "You're clean." he remarked, quite surprised at the boy's abilities. "…and dressed."

Enrique beheld Oliver. The angel had found the doctor's tighter shirts and jeans and the outfit suited him very well.

"I-I…b-brought you…l-lunch…" and he presented him with a neatly packed box.

The Italian's mouth fell open and he looked back at Robert for an affirmative.

"Uh…oh yeah…" the blonde whacked himself for the lack of hospitality. "Robert Jurgen," he pulled over the purple-haired doctor. "This is Oliver…"

The German came forward and smiled amiably. "Hello Oliver, Enrique Giancarlo here has told me a lot about you…"

Oliver just stared.

"R-robert?" he asked in disbelief. Was this the same Robert back in heaven? Or is it a completely different someone else? But then this Robert looked exactly like the Robert up there...the confusion was distressing him.

"Do you know him, Oliver?" Enrique asked, exchanging a clueless look with his doctor friend.

"Y-yes! Robert!" the greenette tugged on his white coat. _"What are you doing here?"_

"_Making sure you're alright._ I don't think he does…" Robert told his friend aside before he laughed. "You know me now because you've just met me." he said to the angel.

Oliver nodded and stepped back, turning to smile at the uneasy blonde. "L-lunch?"

"How did you find me?" the Italian asked, still puzzled about his patient's presence.

"I…f-found…y-you…" he replied simply as Robert led them to a quaint café.

"…and you cooked?"

"D-don't wor-ry…Ri-que…I l-locked th-the…d-door…and d-did…not b-burn yo-your house…d-down…"

The German chuckled. "That's good enough for me. Let's eat."

"H-how is…En-ri-que's d-day?" Oliver asked cheerily.

"Fine enough." was the reply. He still could not bring himself to be comfortable. He was too worried about the greenette. "Is your foot better?"

"I c-can…walk…"

"Wow…" Robert said suddenly. "This is good food, Oliver. Where did you learn how to cook?"

The angel blinked, unable to quickly come up with a good excuse. "H-here…?"

"Oh so you ARE from France." Enrique said, somewhat relieved he had a standing ground when it came to his strange patient's case. "Do you…remember where?"

Oliver shook his head.

The German nodded knowingly and the blonde fell silent.

--

"That was the best meal I've had in days." Enrique remarked as the trio walked down the street on the way to the blonde's apartment.

"Th-thank y-you…"

Suddenly, three criminals blocked their way and held a gun to Enrique's head.

"Gimme all yer money or y'die!" said one of them as his two supposed minions surrounded Robert and Oliver.

"NO!" the greenette screamed and launched himself at the firearm, successfully dislodging it from his grip.

"Why you little arse!" the ringleader cried and punched Oliver hard on the stomach, which was so sensitive that it bled instantaneously.

"Oliver!" both doctors exclaimed.

"Don't move or we kill." said the second, flashing a dagger blade.

A gunshot fired from the distance and the third who held Robert captive fell. Five heads turned to see two men with their arms outstretched, holding said weapons. The older of the two had two shades of blue for hair. His wine-red eyes glared at the criminals with much hatred heightened by a frightening death glare. The younger man beside him had his long black hair tied in a Chinese-style braid. Angry, tiger-gold eyes were coupled with a look of disgust.

Robert used this distraction to knock out Enrique's captor with his suitcase, giving the blonde opportunity to rush to Oliver's aid.

When lavender eyes opened wearily to witness, with much surprise, Kai, Rei and Robert harshly reprimanding the lone kidnapper who had stuck his gun to Enri's head.

With difficulty, he tired to stand. The doctor was too weak to restrain him.

"Th-this…is f-for…Enrique…" croaked Oliver, wiping blood off his lips.

The three seraphs gave way yet still held the man firm. The greenette delivered a whopping kick in his groin and the ringleader, too, fell.

"Oliver!" the poor blonde rushed over to his patient's aid as he succumbed to gravity. Robert made a concerned move toward them.

"Be careful, you three…" Kai warned. "Don't you go walking in these secluded parts alone…"

"There are a lot of dangers, as you can see." Rei added. "Take care of yourselves…"

"Thank you." the purple-haired man nodded as their saviors left.

--

Robert escorted them home and stayed till after dinner. Enrique was in a sorry state. The doctor became very distressed at Oliver's condition. It wasn't serious but it needed proper attention nonetheless.

It was late and the injured angel was in his dark bedroom. The Italian was in his own room, finding it very hard to sleep.

"Damn. I've just heard from Kai and Rei…What happened to you?" Johnny asked his best friend, surprised at seeing his mortal body worse for wear.

"We got mugged." Oliver replied monotonously, staring unseeingly into the darkness.

The redhead descended quietly on the mattress and rubbed the younger boy's shoulders comfortingly. "Are you alright?"

Large, expressive lilac eyes turned to him, shining with unshed tears. "They held a gun to his head, Johnny! A gun! I thought he was going to die!" Oliver cried.

The elder seraph's rub turned into a fierce hug. "Ssh…everything's fine…You saved him, he's alive…"

"I swear…" the boy mumbled. "I shall protect Enrique no matter what…"

Johnny nodded and stroked the green fluff of hair. "Before God?" he asked softly.

"Before God…" Oliver affirmed.

**TBC**

A/N: erm…again if y'all didn't understand a thing…tell me in your reviews! enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: thanks to my most avid reviewers! you're very much appreciated…anyhoo, here's the next chapter! enjoy!xD

**Wings of Glass **

**_Chapter Six_**

Enrique slowly shook Oliver awake. When the boy wouldn't stir, he panicked slightly.

"Oli?" he cupped the boy's cheek and moved the head to listen if he was still breathing.

While preoccupied, the angel slowly opened his eyes and were very much surprised to find a warm body pressing close to his.

"En-ri-que?"

The doctor quickly drew back his head. His tan cheeks were flushed pink. "Oliver! You're alive!"

The greenette smiled weakly.

"Hey listen…" the blonde began. "Robert wants to run you through some tests…for…for health reasons." he reasoned at the puzzled expression on his patient's face. "I'm taking you to the hospital today. Is that alright with you?"

Oliver nodded. "O-okay…"

--

The green-haired boy winced as his first step from the apartment porch down to the pavement was quite harder than he intended. The intensity of the pain around his abdomen did not decrease since yesterday, but he was dealing with it.

"Are you alright?" Enrique asked, linking their arms. "Can you walk? Y'know we can do the tests on a day when you're better. I can tell Robert—"

"N-no…" said the angel. "H-health…r-reas-sons?" he confirmed with a bitter smile. "Im-important…"

The doctor could do nothing but consent.

They stared down the road since exercise would be a good therapy. It was early morning and the road was empty. The pair was walking on the middle of it, the younger walking steadily as he amusedly watched the elder tell stories about anything under the sun accompanied with vivacious gesticulations.

Something at a distance caught wary lavender eyes. In a split second, Oliver tackled Enrique to the ground and they rolled to the sidewalk.

A rampaging truck replaced the spot where they were a few moments later.

Silence reigned before Enrique slowly pried himself from the greenette's protective hold to stand.

"O-oliver?"

"A-are y-you…ok-kay?" the boy asked.

The blonde said nothing and instead hugged him tightly in sincere, well-meant gratitude.

--

"Don't worry, Giancarlo," Robert said, fluffing the angel's hair as he sat on the table in the Diagnostics Clinic. "You're patient is very literate. It seems that his only problem is in speaking."

The Italian nodded grimly. Oliver was bouncing in his seat, quite apprehensive.

"I-is th-that a…g-good thing or…a b-bad th-thing?" he asked.

"You're fine." the German synthesized kindly.

The answer seemed to satisfy him and his attention began to wander elsewhere. Oliver idly examined the Reading Comprehension materials Robert had read to him and let him answer. He found them quite boring and wandered about the room instead. The two doctors did not notice.

Ah! Such mundane lives the mortals live. The clinic wasn't the least bit interesting…and then the green-haired boy saw the view outside the window.

It had started to rain…

"How can you explain his lack of knowledge about human emotions?" the Italian doctor argued in the native language of the country the hospital was in. "Pain for example!"

"Can you think of any disorder which had these symptoms?" the purple-haired man asked. "By what you tell me about him, I can diagnose the case as severe amnesia…"

"He's too young—"

"But you DO get my point? Oliver is fine…"

Enrique sighed in defeat. "Alright, Jurgen. Whatever you say—where is he?"

"Who?"

"Oliver!"

"W-What?" It was true. They were the only ones in the room.

Robert immediately made for the door and ran up and down the floor for any sign of the missing angel.

The blonde made for the window.

"OH MY GOD!!"

--

The two diagnostics doctors were drenched to the very core. The immense downpour made it extremely difficult to see anything beyond five feet.

"Oliver! Where are you?!"

Loud roaring made it impossible to hear anything else too.

Robert and Enrique resume their futile search. The young doctor's heart rose to his throat as panic did. At a short distance away, he saw a figure that inavertedly confirmed his fears.

"Oliver!"

The delicate green-haired boy had fallen to the ground unconscious. The harsh downpour beat continuously in icy sheets on the battered sensitive body. The flimsy patient's gown proved a poor protection. The already pale skin was deathly cold.

Enrique attempted to carry Oliver, which became a challenge that required much effort. The angel had grown heavy because the water that had drenched his wings turned into ice that added to the thickness of the clear glass that encased them.

"ROBERT!" the Italian roared through the rain.

"HAVE YOU FOUND HIM?!" asked the elder doctor. What his best friend carried in his arms answered his question. "Holy shi—"

"I don't know how he ended out here…" the blonde said weakly.

Robert felt the temperature of Oliver's forehead as well as the pulse on his wrist.

"His pulse in weak. Let's get him inside."

Unseen by his companion, Enrique wiped a tear away from summer blue eyes and uttered a prayer to the merciless elements.

"Oh God, please keep Oliver safe…"

**TBC**

A/N: tell me if there's any typo…and if y'all AGAIN didn't understand some thingalings…ask me when y'all review? okay? enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: yeehaaa!!! Here's the next chapter!!! Enjoy!xD

**Wings of Glass**

_**Chapter Seven**_

Oliver was amazed. It was as if the sky was crying. He had never seen the sky cry before. Its tears were soft and pleasant, contrary to the mood it must be feeling.

But the angel must have been the sky's unwanted witness and to hide its deed, sorrow turned to angel that scorned the boy with all its might.

The greenette was shocked. How could something that can be so gentle could become so vicious even with the absence of fault? He became deeply distressed and hence was hit by the powerful blows of the rain.

--

"He's burning…"

"This ain't good…"

Lavender eyes opened wearily. "En-ri-que?"

"Oliver!" the green-haired angel saw Enrique's smile and his heart warmed to the hug the blonde gave.

"Are you feeling fine?" Robert asked, entering Oliver's range of vision.

He tried to shake his head, but found the action stiff and painful. "N-no…f-feel v-very c-col-d…"

His Italian doctor sighed heavily. "You went out in the rain…"

Obviously THAT didn't ring a bell. "W-what's…s…r-rain?"

"Rain is water coming out of the sky…like tears." Robert filled in.

Then the greenette's understood. His eyes widened in acknowledgement. But before he could say anything, a violent sneeze fought its way out of his throat.

"And presto, Oli has a cold…" Enrique smiled and held up a tissue to the boy's delicate nose. "Blow…"

Oddly enough, the patient knew how to do THAT. "W-what's wr-wrong…w-with m-me?" he asked, his tone quite nasal.

"You're sick." The blonde told him. "The rain makes you sick because you were out in it for a long time. Sick is when you feel—"

"—awful…" Oliver finished as he sat up and rested his head on Enrique's arms.

The sick angel's breath felt hot on the young doctor's palm.

"I…c-can't br-breath-the…" came a muffled complaint.

Sky blue eyes looked worried and he gently caressed the green fluff of hair.

"You'd better take care of him, Giancarlo." Robert said quietly. "I'll tell the boss about your case. I guess he'll allow you to take some time off."

His best friend looked grim but thankful. "You're right." He gazed sadly at Oliver. "He might have pneumonia…"

The purple-haired man shook his head as if doing that would erase the possibility. "You two had better go home."

--

"Drink this Oli, you'll feel better." said Enrique, supporting the back of the greenette's head while holding a cup of juice to his lips.

"Now you REALLY have to stay put and rest." The doctor continued, watching him consume the liquid.

"Sh-shall you go…?" Oliver asked quietly and broke into a smile when the blonde shook his head.

"Jurgen's giving me a week off to take care of you." He answered.

"Jur-gen?"

"Robert. Robert Jurgen."

"Oh. Th-that's g-good to…h-hear."

"Shush." Enrique busied himself with wiping the feverish angel's sweaty brow with a lukewarm towel. "Rest now."

The green-haired boy settled comfortably amongst the fluffed up pillows of his bed. The young doctor could not bring himself to leave his patient's bedside.

Oliver became silent and thoughtful. Enrique sighed and cast a glance at the quaint altar by the side table.

"D-do y-you believ-ve…in-n God, En-ri-que?"

The Italian looked at the boy questioningly. "I…" Blue eyes surveyed with resentment, the sick angel on the bed and remembered his prayer uttered in vain. "My faith has…weakened."

"D-do you b-believe in-n…an-angels, then-n?"

"No."

"H-how w-would…you ex-p-pect Him…t-to perf-form…m-miracles and…g-give p-people h-hope…with-out…a-angels?"

Enrique frowned as a tide of bad experiences washed over his memory. "He's an almighty God isn't he? He's capable of anything!...merciless…"

Lavender eyes softened in pity. "I'm…I'm g-guessing m-many…p-patients…h-have died…i-in y-you hand-s?"

The young doctor hung his head. "Our team did all we could. It's like their bodies won't let themselves heal. What are angels for?"

"Th-they're th-there t-to rem-mind p-people th-that th-they ha-have a G-god won't let p-people…die…i-f He kn-knew th-their loved o-ones w-wouldn't b-be…able t-to move on-n."

Enrique sniffed. "I once diagnosed a child of cancer. He was three hours away from becoming completely cured when he died ten minutes before. Another patient of mine died of leukemia. He wasn't responding to treatment. Till know I don't know why and how we failed. My other patient…he died of pneumonia…" the doctor unable to continue at the successive coughs the patient had

"C-comp-pared…t-to all th-the l-lives y-you s-saved…wh-what s-sig-nif-ficance i-is th-the n-number…of l-lives y-you l-lost?"

"Only the number of family members made sad by the loss of their loved ones."

"A-are y-you…det-termin-ned to d-deprive…th-them of l-learning…a-an imp-portant l-lesson-n in-n lif-fe?"

"Some people don't learn."

"B-but a-all…of th-them kn-know h-how…t-to hope…"

Enrique climbed into Oliver's arms for comfort.

'It's distressing to be a doctor, really. You aren't allowed to be emotionally attached to all those you treat…even if you see people dying every single day…"

"I-if y-you f-feel…s-so ho-hopl-less a-about…n-not being ab-able t-to sav-ve th-them f-from…d-dying…y-you c-can o-offer a p-prayer…"

The angel had never seen blue eyes so dull and depressed. 'What would that do? Lessen years in purgatory?"

"I-t…w-would a-add to th-the n-numb-ber…o-of people w-who c-care ab-about th-that p-person. U-up th-there, every…p-prayer c-counts."

The blonde said nothing.

"I-t's w-worth…a try…"

I won't guarantee myself it would make me feel better."

The green-haired boy sat up and shifted the poor Italian.

"Why are you doing this, Oliver?"

Large, expressive lavender eyes foxed their gaze on the man's face. "Y-you…ar-aren't h-happy…"

Unknown to anyone, the delicate angel did another examination of the blonde's heart. Besides overflowing love without an outlet, he saw empty desolate spaces where he sensed faith was once present.

The doctor nodded and broke down completely before the two boys folded their hands to pray.

Enrique knew what he had to do. He lot go all patients who failed under him with a thanks for the lesson they taught and, turning his attention to the sick angel beside him, he pleaded to the Heavens for a swift recovery and a blessing so that the elements would no longer harm the delicate creature.

**TBC**

A/N: seriously…if there was any typo…please alert me. I was quite distracted because I was watching…(ahem ahem) Last Tangle in Paris while typing…review! Enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: here's the next chapter everyone…enjoy!xD

**Wings of Glass**

_**Chapter Eight**_

Oliver wasn't sure if what he did was right. In anxiety, he got up the next day earlier than he intended, but could not leave the bed for Enrique fell asleep in their hug.

Hence, he waited for the sun to rise.

"N-ri-que?" he nudged the slumbering boy gently.

Like a child, he merely snuggled up to him and the greenette sighed.

"Enri…" the angel dared himself to roll over and make their noses touch.

It took a while before the blonde was roused from sleep.

"I'm so sorry! I slept in your room! You must've been very uncomfortable…!" the doctor was on his feet, fixing himself in front of the floor length mirror. Behind him, Oliver was too tired to stop another tide of useless excuses.

A flushed face returned to him. "Sorry," he said again. "I apologize too much. Let's just have breakfast before your bath, eh?"

The greenette was also too tired to take a bath.

--

"Th-then…wh-who sh-shall give…me…a b-bath?" the sick boy asked his doctor after having the latter tell him he had not hired anyone to do it.

Enrique smiled. "I will…" and he whisked Oliver off the couch and carried him bridal-style to the bathroom.

Soon, an innocent naked angel sat in the middle of the tub, being ignorant of shame as the blonde idly watched him, waiting for the water to fill.

"En-ri-que?"

"Hn?"

"Don't…you…w-want…to…take…a…bath…too?"

The Italian doctor broke into a beautiful smile. "Your speech is improving."

"Is…that…a…good…thing?"

"Yes…yes it is. And I'm gladly accepting your offer." He promptly stripped down to a bare bum and climbed in the bathtub.

Four sets of toes wiggled in the lukewarm water as it dominated half the tub. Oliver was seated between Enrique's legs as the blonde began to lather his patient's back.

"What ARE these on your back?" he asked as he gently passed the foamy bathing sponge over what he earlier perceived as pustules. On his closer observation, the supposed lesions on the boy's back looked like very large collinear wheals that he had never encountered before in his years of practice. "Do they itch?"

"They…hurt…" was the quiet reply.

The Italian nodded and dropped the subject. "Come, come, face me, let's wash your front."

There were a lot of squeaks and splashed before the angel settled down. Again, the diligent doctor cleaned his torso and limbs, taking care of scrubbing his once-broken ankle.

Then, after rinsing Oliver down, Enrique took some facial wash, rubbed it gently between his palms and massaged it on the greenette's face, starting with the cheeks.

"Close your eyes and your mouth," he instructed. "This doesn't taste good."

The younger boy did as he was told and rinsed his face with the shower hose.

"Okay…turn around again. I'm going to wash your hair…" the doctor took the shower hose from him and sprayed the fluffy green hair with water once he sat down again.

But the fine locks seemed to merely absorb the liquid as it stayed poofy and firm. Enrique tried wetting it again…to no avail.

"Damn. You've got stubborn hair, Oli…almost like mine…" the grass-colored expanse just won't look like it got wet!

The blonde gave up and proceeded to lather the angel's hair with shampoo. Oliver, meanwhile, was curiously examining the container of facial wash.

"Aren't…you…going…to…take…a…bath…too?"

"Of course," said the doctor, preoccupied with thoroughly rising the younger one's head. "As soon as you're dressed…"

"NO!"

The Italian's tanned cheeks were sprayed with cool flecks of bath water as the greenette violently wheeled about.

"Y-you…do…too…much…"

Enrique was touched as the angel gently washed his face. He did not dare restrain the other boy as he took his turn in bathing him.

There was no exchange or words. Softened summer blue eyes followed Oliver's progress as he was sure it was his first time giving anyone a bath. The greenette's actions were very slow and sensual. He scrubbed the blonde's body meticulously, giving every inch of lovely creamy skin its own attention, as well as the best he's got.

In the course of reaching for the shampoo bottle, the angel turned the hot water up a notch, but none of them noticed.

The sick boy made a move to stand so he could wash the doctor's back, but the latter stopped him.

"Don't stand, you'll tire yourself."

Puzzled lavender eyes looked at blue before shrugging.

Enrique's breath hitched in his throat as Oliver carefully scooted closer and raised his arms as if to hug but it reality to soap his back. The blonde gently fitted his hand in the slender curve of the younger boy's waist to support him. The skin was flushed and felt delightfully warm.

Their cheeks were barely apart and the Italian felt the heat radiating off his patient as he next occupied himself with shampooing the blonde's pretty head.

"B-bow…down…I…I'm…not…that…tall…"

True, the greenette was reaching in order to massage the older boy's scalp. The young doctor obliged without complaint. He leant his heavy head on the angel's chest and succumbed to immense relaxation brought by his delicate fingertips.

Steam and water gushed out of the shower head and stained cornflower hair and paper pale skin.

Oliver and Enrique raised their head simultaneously and lilac-lavender inavertedly met baby blue.

The greenette's gaze quickly dropped to the blonde's slightly parted lips. He braved invasion of personal space. The humidity of the whole room made the air thick and difficult to breathe in, thus making its occupants light-headed.

"Enrique…" the whisper was barely audible above the music of the water droplets.

"Hn?"

"I…love…you…"

There was a dramatic pause. A warm, wet hand rose from the hot water to cup the pale face.

"That's nice."

**TBC**

A/N:…that's all he could say? What a jerk! Watch out for the next installment of WOG! For now…enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:…I need to stop typing…I'm running out of stuff to type!!! …enjoy!xD

**Wings of Glass**

_**Chapter Nine**_

Oliver's bedroom was dark and silent. It's only occupant was not yet asleep. Amidst the gloom, a pair of large, expressive lavender eyes were seen staring into space from under the sheets. They were surprisingly dull and almost indifferent.

The green-haired boy was stunned. This queer new emotion that dominated his soul was utterly sad. It left him feeling desolate, empty…too sorrowful for tears. It scared him and at a point he marveled at how mortals could stand feeling such loneliness. One question ran through his head over and over again like a scrolling marquee. It was the sole reason for this feeling of abandonment and he was willing to spend the whole night thinking of what possibly went wrong earlier that afternoon.

Moments later, bright, radiant light swallowed the little room before converging to form a celestial visitor.

"Oliver? What's wrong?"

There was a tell-tale sniff. "Why Johnny?"

The red-haired seraph sat beside his best friend and began stroking the poof of grass colored hair. "Why what?"

"Why can't he love me Johnny? Why can't he say he loves me?"

Unseen ocean blue eyes dropped their guilty gaze to the bed sheets. "I knew it would come to this…" he mumbled.

"Why Johnny?" the poor sick angel rolled over at face the redhead. "I did everything I can! I searched his heart! I told him how I felt! We're perfect for each other! Why can't he love me?"

"…because you two were never meant to be, Oliver." Johnny said, his voice soft yet stern.

"What? How?"

"He's a mortal. He has a life, a career, good friends. You are…immortal. You are invisible, not to be seen. You are only to help people on Earth and detach yourself from them because their world is different from our own. You can't love Enrique, Oli…It's impossible. An angel and a human can never be together. God forbid! It's unheard of…"

He saw the angel hand his head.

…

"Oh Oliver…" the addressed was pulled into a fierce hug. "I'm sorry. Enrique…he doesn't know you. His binds to his mortality forbid him to feel the same as you do. I'm…really sorry. You can't be together."

Without waiting for an answer, the radiant light left, giving the greenette time and space to understand.

--

In less than a week, Dr. Enrique Giancarlo worriedly but silently watched the rapid deterioration of Oliver's sunny personality. True, the boy was getting better yet he was becoming more depressed. The Italian confided this worry to his best friend, Dr. Robert Jurgen.

"It must be a side effect of the medication he's on."

"Medication? Oliver's not on any medication! I'm worried, Jurgen. It's like something happened overnight after that…bathroom incident."

Wine-red eyes looked at him with concern. "Look Giancarlo, it must he his personal problem he want you to butt out of."

"What?" the blonde was appalled. "I'm not even butting in on anything! What did I ever do to him?"

"Well…what has he told you?"

Enrique frowned. For the past three days, Oliver hadn't been speaking much, except when asked questions. "He…he told me I do too much."

Robert raised both eyebrows in mild amusement. "It's not exactly your fault is it?"

The blonde shook his head.

--

The pair was in the living room…specifically, on the couch.

"Oliver?" Enrique asked softly. "You aren't eating."

"I'm…not…hungry…"

"But you're getting better. Your fever's gone down and you're regaining strength. You have to eat."

The younger one said nothing and passed a dispassionate glance at the meal before him.

"I'm…sorry…Enrique…"

The blonde doctor heard that word mentioned a lot recently. Anxious summer blue eyes searched averting lavender ones for an answer. He was surprised when he found them devoid of all emotion.

--

The greenette awoke late the following morning; Enrique had already left. He noted with some satisfaction that he body had completely recovered. His heart felt quite detached to it as his body was feeling happy as it was feeling sad. Oliver's resolve was firm. Sunlight streaming through the open window seemingly melted the boy sitting on the bed in the middle of the room as the angel slowly closed his eyes and ceased to exist in the world.

Invisible to the naked eye, Oliver locked the Italian's apartment door behind him, leaving the neat, tidied up living space behind to step out on to the street.

He had the strength to run. He had the strength to escape this sullen madness threatening his being to insanity. He had the strength to exonerate Enrique from having to take care of him. It seemed he had the strength for everything except one thing, which Oliver nor we have known yet.

Where to run?

The first steps were unsteady and unsure. The baking hot sidewalk felt painful under his bare feet so he quickened his pace. Oliver headed to the north of France at an energetic sprint. The angel's God-given power and strong will to support his cause became temporary wings. Like a plane preparing for lift-off, the boy flew to the end of the Earth, determined to fill the gaping hole in his heart with something other than the thought of Enrique.

--

The telephone at the Jurgen home jiggled frantically in its receiver, looking as urgent as its caller.

"_Bonsoir,_ you've reached the Jurgen Residence." The purple-haired German was seated right beside it, enjoying the daily newspaper.

"R-robert?!"

"Gian—Enrique? What's wrong?"

"It's Oliver! He's gone!"

"What?!"

"He's gone! I've searched the entire building and down the street! They said they didn't see him leave the apartment!"

"I'll try and look for him." And without waiting for a reply from the other end, he hung up and stood.

"Johnny! Kai! Rei!" Robert's sonorous voice summoned the three ereathral beings from their heavenly home and brought them into the doctor's sitting room.

"Oliver's gone missing from Giancarlo's apartment…" he began.

"What?!" the three cried in unison.

"The last time I talked to him, he was very depressed." Johnny added.

"I gathered," the eldest of the group said darkly. "We're going to look for him, before he does something stupid or drastic…and doesn't finish this exam."

"What DOES happen what you don't finish an exam?" asked Rei.

Kai smirked. "Don't you remember what happened to good ol' Lucie?"

Robert shuddered. "Oliver doesn't deserve that. Let's go, men."

The seraphs spread their magnificent wings and flew out the window, taking off in the direction of the four winds.

**TBC**

A/N: if y'all have any questions as to who Lucie is…or any other question for that matter, be free to ask when you review! …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: mind y'all, this fic has gone through a HECK lot of shit so I really prize it…this chapter precedes the epilogue…so yeah…hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I have…enjoy!xD

**Wings of Glass**

_**Chapter Ten**_

Oliver lost himself in a dark and tangled wood. His strength had left him and he collapsed underneath a big tree. No light penetrated the thick canopy of leaves overhead and an eerie green glow that lit the darkness seemed to be coming from the forest floor itself. There was no sound either. It was as if the animals have been swallowed by the massive plants. The only murmurs that broke the silence were his ragged breathing and that of the three beasts that kept him company. A lion, a leopard and a she-wolf lay beside him, having considered the boy's wretched state and decided to comfort him before eating him.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"

A pale, dirty face was illuminated by the radiance of a certain red-haired seraph.

"Johnny!"

"Do you know where you are?" the usually kind voice was stern.

Oliver turned away with a look of indifference. "I don't care where I am...as long as I'm not near him."

Johnny spotted the three animals at the white boy's feet and flew into a terrible rage. The memory of what happened to the angel who finished his exam was still fresh in him. He himself had been a young angel then. Everyone in the Paradise above had looked down upon the error of a wood and witnessed with cold or heavy heart the cruel murder of Lucifer by the very same three beasts before his eventual descent to Hell.

"Back!" the seraph bellowed. "How DARE you tempt an angel of God?! BACK!" he wielded a great double blade axe and struck the belly of the she-wolf. Her precocious young melted instantaneously like acid as it hit the forest ground. Seeing that indeed more terror was in store, the animals fled into the unending darkness.

The green-haired angel watched this spectacle listlessly and looked away when his best friend sat beside him.

"He can't love me Johnny…" came the soft reproach in the stillness.

"He's not destined to love you…" Johnny replied sadly. "Maybe in another life."

Wave after wave of tears streamed uncontrollably from large, lavender-lilac eyes. "Oh if we had been together, I would've made him happy. All I want to do is make Enrique happy…"

The redhead looked at him thoughtfully. "This place is not of the earth. How did you get here?"

The angel stared ahead. "I wandered from the straight path…"

"Why?"

"Because I felt miserable when I thought what I was doing wasn't right…"

"What were you doing?"

That question made Oliver think. He was unable to reply and Johnny sighed.

"You HAVE always made Enrique happy." he said. "We see everything from Up There and we know that the times he's spent with you were the happiest he's ever had. He doesn't show it because he may not know it, but his heart is at its most peaceful when with you…"

His best friend looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and confusion.

"To know if he loves you or not is being selfish on your part," Johnny continued. "Us angels should never be selfish, right?"

The greenette nodded.

"Isn't it enough to know we've made someone happy?"

"But when the source of the happiness is gone, nothing was actually done!" Oliver argued. "Everything goes back to the way it was before you were happy…"

"That's why God invented the volatile thing called memory…" the seraph returned. "And…define love…"

"It's…making and seeing who you love happy…without expecting anything in return."

Johnny smiled. "You have your answer…it's your call Oliver," and he stood. "I trust you know your way back?"

The greenette replied with the bright, sunny smile he was known for. It was a profound picture, seeing the smile alongside tears.

"Thank you, Johnny."

He had the strength to let go now, and with that, he ran back into the world.

--

The quaint apartment in Paris looked older yet Oliver knew its walls by heart. He wound his way up various staircases and finally faced a door he loved so well.

With some reluctance, he knocked.

At an instant, it was answered by a tall gangly male with wilder blonde hair yet the same summer blue eyes. The angel gasped audibly.

"Oliver?!"

"…Enrique?"

The angel was even more surprised when the blonde hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you so much…" was whispered in the greenette's ear.

Oliver could not fathom why. "How longs…has it…been?"

Enrique let go and beheld him with a smile. "A year. Dr. Jurgen failed to find you…" he wiped a tear that welled in his eye. "Your speech is improving…"

It was the greenette's turn to smile. "I was…under…the best."

"Enrique-poo?" came a glittering voice from inside the apartment. "Who's at the door?"

The Italian led the angel inside. "Bianca! I want you to meet Oliver!"

"Oliver, is it?" a beautiful female with pastel yellow hair and strom-grey blue eyes emerged from Enrique's bedroom.

"Oliver, " began the doctor. "This is my fiancé, Bianca. She's from my home country. We're getting married a day from today."

Bianca flashed Oliver a beautiful smile and pinched his arm adoringly. "Enrique-poo always talks about you," she said. "I'm so glad to have finally met you."

The angel nodded affably. "Thank y-you…" then he turned to the doctor. "I won't…be…staying long."

Disappointment was clear on the elder male's face. "I wanted you to be at our wedding…"

"I just…came by…to see…if you…were happy," said Oliver.

"I am." Enrique replied and hugged the boy once more. "Thanks."

Lavender eyes slid closed in the delight of physical contact. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the one who took care of his so well in the hopes that he would feel his utmost gratitude.

"Goodbye…Enrique…"

"Ciao Oliver," he and Bianca replied in unison.

--

Two nights later, Oliver found himself once again in his dark bedroom. The newlyweds have switched rooms on account of the size. The angel watched the couple's slumber, so lovingly wrapped in each other's arms.

Unheard footfalls made their way to Enrique's side of the bed. A steady, pale, glowing hand caressed the tan cheek. His shining beautiful face turned to gaze at the sleeping girl beside him and he tucked a lock of pale yellow hair behind her ear before turning back to the object of his affections.

"_Enrique, for the sake of seeing you happy, I'm letting you go at my expense. Never forget I've always loved you…"_

The blonde stirred in his sleep. An incoherent murmur of thanks escaped slightly parted lips. Oliver smiled and blinked a tear away before looking up to the ceiling: his only barrier before the endless starry sky.

The angel sighed and closed his eyes. He had done it. He taught true love to none other than himself. He passed the exam.

Cracks rapidly trekked crooked pathways through the thick clear glass that encased the boy's enormous wings. The burden was finally being lifted off his back.

In a brilliant crash, the angel's flight was tailed by glittering shards of icy glass. Within two flaps, the pale, once-sickly green-haired boy ceased to exist on earth.

Oliver was going home.

--

A scream became Enrique Giancarlo's alarm clock the next day.

"Bianca! Bianca! What's wrong?!"

"Look around you!"

The Italian gasped and dared not move. "What the--?!"

Broken glass littered the entire room. Lethal shards were on the bed and floor.

"Where did this come from?" the perplexed doctor looked at his new wife for answeres, but her eyes were fixed on the ceiling.

A gaping hole in the roof was letting large amounts of sunlight in. The couple was lucky enough to be living on the top floor; the room looked like it had been bombed.

Enrique's first impulse was to tell his friend Robert, but someone had beat him to it. The telephone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Master Giancarlo?"

"Gustav!" It was Robert's butler. The German doctor had always been very rich.

"I called to tell you bad news."

"W-what is it?"

"Master Dr. Robert Jurgen died last night. The cause is still unknown for he left the house and wasn't found by daybreak. His will however states that he would like to leave the mansion and his possessions to you…"

"WHAT?!"

**Epilouge in a mo…**

A/N: more concepts of Dante's Inferno shall be seen…some time later…enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	11. Epilouge

A/N: Yey! Epilouge! …enjoy!xD

**Wings of Glass**

_**Epilouge**_

"How did you know Oliver would be a special angel?" Johnny asked Robert as they sat on a low cloud, watching humans on the Earth below, especially a certain blonde doctor who was currently playing horsie with his healthy four-year old son. The doctor's wife was inside their immense mansion at Bordeaux, baking cookies with their seven-year old daughter.

"Easy," answered the purple-haired seraph. "His wing span is way larger than any of ours. He's got a good chance of becoming and archangel."

The pair observed the subject in question with some awe and respect. Oliver was standing regally on a cloud not far away, idly watching the same happy scene below. The pale, elegant face was set and serious. Large, expressive lavender-lilac eyes were melancholy. On his fluffy green hair lay a crown of recognition; becoming a seraph opened more responsibilities.

The greenette turned away from the sight and spotted his friends some distance away. He broke into a smile and ran to join them.

"When Enrique dies," Oliver began. "I want to give him his exam."

**END**

**Preview of the WOG sequel: Wings of Ice**

_Oliver frowned and snatched the piece of paper from Enrique's grip._

"_What?!" he exclaimed, appalled at what the blonde had just read._

_The exam was: Retrieve wrongly judged sinners._

_Lavender eyes flashed angrily. "This question never led to anything good," he said and grabbed the young angel's arm. "We're going to The Office!"_

"_Oliver!" Johnny called as the pair whizzed past him. "You can't question the Boss!"_

_Huge golden doors of the said Office slammed open and the archangel Oliver strode rapidly inside, his poor examinee in tow._

"_How could you give him such a hard exam?!" the greenette demanded, forcefully smacking the exam not on the Big Desk._

"_SILENCE!" God said, making the room and everyone in it tremble. "There are twenty-three wrongly judged sinners in Hell. Each of them may be found in each of the Circles and their rings or bolges. You…" He pointed to Enrique. "…are to bring them up to Paradise. They have places prepared for them here. And you…" He pointed to Oliver. "…are to accompany and help him. And NO INTERFERENCES!" God added as Johnny, Robert, Kai and Rei stepped forward._

_The blonde and the greenette held each other tightly as they were hurled back to Earth, back into the Dark Wood of Error Oliver himself had taken refuge in when he was once an angel taking his own exam. The radiantly glowing pair was greeted by the lion, the leopard and the she-wolf, whom now showed no mercy and barred their razor sharp canines_.

**Watch out for it!**

A/N: the sequel is based on Dante's Inferno (can't seem to let go, ne?) yeah…thanks for everyone who's read this fic! The sequel is more enjoyable!xD …enjoy!xD and ciAo for now…


End file.
